Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of control therein.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, several semiconductor memory devices having memory cells disposed three-dimensionally (stacked type semiconductor memory devices) have been proposed to increase the degree of integration of memory.
In one known example of such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor pillar is formed extending in a perpendicular direction with respect to a semiconductor substrate, and word lines disposed in multiple layers in the perpendicular direction are connected to a side surface of that semiconductor pillar via a charge storage layer, thereby configuring a memory cell unit having memory cells connected in series in the perpendicular direction.